


Ocean Blue

by GeneveJuneau



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneveJuneau/pseuds/GeneveJuneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire Campbell, a sweet, attractive and charming young lady meets Matthew Holiday on a cruise ship sailing the world. As things blossom between the pair, other things come crashing down unexpectedly.</p><p>Will they survive the journey ahead, or will they stop fighting for what they believe in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Sail

Sapphire's P.O.V

The sun was high in the sky, illuminating the port filled with people anticipating the moment they would step foot on the massive, almost majestic looking boat docked in front of us. My dark brown hair flew back with a forceful push of the wind. My ombre locks, as blue as the gemstone I was named after, rested on my shoulders, cascading down my back as soon as the wind stopped blowing. The murmur coming from the crowd around me was low, almost like a soft humming. The line moved ahead, and I was next in. I grip my suitcase tightly, holding my ticket to board the ship loosely in my other hand. Funny how I'm holding the one thing that my life depends on loosely rather than gripping onto it.

"Next." A bland, deep voice calls out and I step forward, my ballet flats making no noise over the constant clicking of heels belonging to the women in front and behind me walking out and about.

"Good morning!" I say softly, my voice only reaching the ears of the tall man looming over me. I hand him my ticket and he smiles softly at me, taking the ticket from my hand and ripping it in half, handing me the smaller half.

"Have a safe trip!" He mumbles, and I nod, stuffing the ripped ticket into my jean pocket. The lavender fabric hugged my bottom, giving it a more defined shape, following through with my legs. Men stare at me as I walk through to the main deck, striding past all men whistling, or cat calling. Women shoot them disapproving glares, yet the men shrug them off. I show no sign of acknowledgment towards their arrogant calls, weaving my way through the crowds of people ranging from teenagers, to seniors. A woman with red hair waits at the front of the deck, a desk planted in front of her. The desk was covered in small, white pouches containing the bedroom keys. I walk over to the desk, the sound of my footsteps no louder than the sound of the pitter patter of drizzling rain on a sunroof. A small smile tugs at the ends of my lips as I reach the table, the woman lifting her gaze up to my face and smiling. Her brown eyes clouded with relief as she saw me.

"Thank goodness you're not another man looking to get into my pants." She says, sighing softly. Her voice was slightly high-pitched, but I could handle it.

"Oh, I know what you mean. The second I walked in, men were staring at me from every corner of the deck, almost like a leopard would stalk a gazelle." I roll my eyes, reaching for my ticket in my pocket. I place the ticket on the table, sliding it towards her and she takes it, looking for the white pouch containing the keys that would soon belong to me. She hands me one with the number "13" written on it, and I smile, staring at it.

"I know, it's an unlucky number but I assure you that the room is nothing but safe." The lady smiles, her voice reassuring, yet I was not worried. It was my favorite number.

"Oh, no! I am not worried at all. I am sure the room is perfectly fine." I smile and I grab the handle of my suitcase once again. Just as I begin to head off, I hear the lady call out to me.

"Pardon me!" She calls out and I turn back around, facing her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could perhaps get your name." She mumbles and I laugh softly, nodding.

" It's Sapphire. Sapphire Campbell. It's a pretty generic last name." I shrug, turning my full attention back to her.

"Au contraire, as the French say, I believe it's quite a nice last name. I'm Aria Mills. It's really nice to meet you. You're the only person here who's shown any kind of respect for me." She says, extending her left hand towards me and I take it in my right hand, shaking it gently.

"Aria Mills, that's a very beautiful name. I used to know an Aria actually." I smile, letting her hand go and letting my arm rest at my side once more.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We just haven't spoken since." I shrug nonchalantly. Aria and I were close and I was not one to really talk about my feelings or things that happened in my past.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Well, I'm sure you are excited to see your suite, so I'll let you go. Here's my phone number, we could grab coffee some time, if you'd enjoy doing so." She smiles, handing me a card with her number scribbled down on it.

"That sounds like a plan." I smile, taking the card and holding it in my left hand.

"I guess I'll see you around then." She waves and I nod, waving back and heading out towards the middle of the deck. I look for any sign motioning me towards the area where my suite would be, and I find a sign. I head towards it, and I stop, reading it.

"1-10, left.

11-21, straight."

The numbers went on and on, but I headed straight forward, grabbing my phone as I feel a buzzing noise. It was a message from my mother, wishing me the best of luck on my trip, but I smile, taking a moment to text her back.

 

To: Mum <3

Thanks mum. It seems very nice, quite beautiful actually. I'm staying in suite 13, my favorite number!

I'll give you a call once I'm done unpacking.

Love you! Xoxo

As I press send, I bump into someone, a man actually. I land on the floor with a bang, dropping my phone. No serious damage is done to the phone but me? I'm not so sure.

"I'm so, very sorry." The deep voice cuts through my thoughts and I see a hand extended towards me. I gratefully take it, standing up and wiping myself off.

"No, it's alright. I should have stopped walking if I wanted to text." I say, bending down and picking my phone up again, pressing send, locking it, and slipping it into my back pocket.

"Do you need help getting to your suite?" The man asks, and I look up at him, really noticing him now. He was quite gorgeous if you ask me. His eyes could only be described as the rare candy apple green, light stubble growing upon his face, his cheekbones very prominent.

"Oh, no that's alright! I'm Sapphire Campbell by the way." I smile at the attractive young man, and he smiles back.

"I'm Jesse. Jesse Adara. Adara means noble in Hebrew."

"Hm, interesting name, first time I've heard it around before. Nice eyes by the way, like really, really, nice eyes." I mumble, and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up the slightest bit.

"Why thank you. Nice hair, it's badass." He chuckles as he notices me blushing slightly and he nudges me on the shoulder.

"Listen, I'm in room 26. Come find me once your done, we could go look around the boat, see what we can do 'round here." He smiles and walks off, not looking back and I just stare at him as he walks away, his hips swaying the slightest bit. I turn around a few seconds after, and I find myself in front of my suite.

"Hm, I guess today is my lucky day." I mumble as I unlock the door, pushing the door open, and gasping at the sight. There was a queen sized bed, with two bed side tables with gold swirls engraved into them. The room was big, almost like a bedroom, with a big closet and a large desk with plugs and such. The carpet was soft, not rough like motels usually were and I walk inside the suite, taking everything in. I lay my suitcase down on my bed, pulling out the clothes I have stuffed in there and quickly hanging it all on the hangers within the closet. I folded up the pants and underwear, placing them into the drawers as well as my bras. I am done within twenty minutes, and I smile, setting my suitcase down onto the floor, and tucking it under my bed. I would end up having to go shopping later on, if there were a few stores on board. I get up, grabbing my phone and my room key, strutting out of the door and locking it. I walked down the lengthy hallway, back to the main deck, looking for where Jesse's suite was, quickly finding the hallway, and heading down quickly.

22....23....24....25...

I mumble the numbers on the doors quietly, until I reach my destination, stopping in front of door number 26. I reach up, knocking on the door four times. I barely have time to step back from the door slightly, when it swings open, and I am met with a smiling Jesse.

"Hey! I was just about to head out and go to your room to check if you were done." He says, and he steps out, causing me to step backwards a bit. He locks the door after closing it behind him, and he turns back to me.

"Shall we?" He asks and I nod, grinning.

"We shall." I say as we head back to the main deck.

"So where are you from Sapphire?" He asks as we roam around the deck, taking in every different aspect of this area of the ship.

"Canada. Toronto to be exact." I say, and I turn my attention to him once I've finished scanning the deck.

"I'm from Dallas, Texas. Great place. Got a buddy from San Antonio and another from Boston. They're both great fellas."

"I'm sure they are. What are their names?" I ask, surprisingly beginning to enjoy Jesse's presence as we head up a small flight of stairs to the "sky deck".

"How do I know you're not some serial killer?" He shoots me a look, and I let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm not a serial killer, I assure you of that." He chuckles and nods.

 

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this one. Mr. San Antonio is named Jacob, and Sir Boston is Matthew."

"So did you leave them back home?" I ask.

"No, they're boarding this dang ship, I just don't know when." I nod in understanding, and Jensen slips his hand into his front pockets. He seemed like a nice, young, bow-legged man. I was hoping we could end up being potential friends.

"Jacob's like 6"4. We call him 'moose' because 6"4 is the average height of a moose. He's really energetic, super fun to be around. Matthew, is very complicated. He's a wonderful guy, don't get me wrong. He's like a big ball of fun and fluff. He's quite adorable."

"I feel a 'but' coming on." I say and Jesse laughs, shaking his head.

"You're mistaken there my friend. There's nothin' else to it. He's a great fella."

I'm about to reply, when a familiar voice, most likely Aria's, rings through the speakers spread around the ship.

"Attention passengers, attention. The Hammerbach has officially set sail!" People begin to cheer and Jensen grins. I laugh, smiling back.

"I guess our adventure begins here, aye?" I raise an eyebrow, and he nods, still grinning like an idiot.

"I guess it does Sapphire, I guess it does."


	2. The Bluest Of Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is finally introduced to Matthew, Jesse's best friend [after Jacob], and is dumbfounded by him, and his eyes.

Sapphire's P.O.V

" So did you meet anyone sweetie?"

"Well, there was this one woman, her name is Aria Mills, she's got red hair and a slightly pitched voice, but she seems quite wonderful. We are going to go grab some coffee sometime this week."

"She sounds lovely. Any guys?" I can almost hear my mother's grin through the phone as she asks the question, obviously hoping I'd found someone after three years of being single, by choice.

"I met this one man, he's very wonderful. His name is Jesse Adara. He's got the most beautiful eyes mother."

"Do I really want to know about his eyes sweetie?"

"They are candy apple green mother! He's a wonderful guy as far as I know. I-" I'm cut off as I hear a series of knocks on the door.

Soft, hard, three knocks, two knocks.

I'd recognize that code anywhere, it was... slightly more original than a simple knock on the door but it was how I identified that insane man.

"I have to go mother. I'll call you back soon! Love you!" I hang up before my mother gets to answer and I slip my phone onto my desk, rushing over to the door, not making sound. I swing the door open and I am met with a grinning Jesse, and another tall, also very handsome man. His hair was just about shoulder length and his eyes could only be described as the eight wonders of the world.

"Hello Jesse!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He hugs me back and as soon as we pull away, I look at his friend.

"Who is this? If you don't mind me asking by the way. Pardon me."

"This is the fella I was telling you about."

"Oh... mi... uh... " I struggle to remember the names Jesse had told me a couple of weeks back. After the ship set sail, Jesse and I decided to take a stroll around the boat, stopping and looking into the boutiques around the ship. The ship was much larger than one would think, to my surprise. We'd then grabbed dinner and since then, we'd spent just about every other day together. Jesse and I had become accustomed to one another's presence and it was quite nice to know at least one man on the ship did not want to hit on me.

"Matthew?" Jesse chuckles and shakes his head, looking up to his rather tall friend.

"No, no I'm not Matthew. I'm Jacob Donahue." Jacob shoots me a warm smile, extending his left hand towards me and I shake it gently.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Jacob! I'm Sapphire Campbell."

"Ah, so you are Sapphire."

"The one and only, Sir."

"Well I've heard a lot about you Sapphire. Of course Jensen told me about how beautiful you are, I must say he is not wrong. " Jacob compliments and I can't help but feel a tad worried. What if Jacob tried to hit on me as well? It was already difficult that all the men on this ship could not keep their snake in the boot, but having Jesse's best friend struggle as well?

"Don't worry Phi, he's got a girlfriend. Luckily she's on the ship as well or else we'd have a weeping mess on board." Jesse teases and Jacob hits him lightly on the shoulder. I sigh in relief and I let out a soft laugh.

"So we were thinking, since it's already just about five o'clock, why don't we go grab some grub down at the smoothie bar, and then we can head back to my suite, and just relax, and watch a movie? You'll get to meet Matthew as well. He's just boarded the ship and is getting some Z's before the movie night." I grin, nodding and grabbing my phone from my desk, the boys following me into the room. I'd decided to make the room my own, hanging up a few picture frames, which mainly contained photos of my friends back home and I, and a few band posters.

"No way! Phi, I knew you had a great taste in music but AC/DC? I love you even more now." Jesse exclaims, gawking at my poster. However, Jacob heads towards my Jason Manns poster, his face portraying excitement.

"She likes Jason Manns too! How sweet!" He cheers and I laugh.

"Alright boys, time to stop... what do people call it these days.. "fangirling" is it? If so, then stop fangirling let's go eat, I'm rather famished." I state as they back out of my room, and I follow suit, not bothering to lock the door and I walk beside the boys as we head down to the smoothie bar to quickly grab some food to bring with us to Jesse's room.

"Hey boys, quick question. If you don't mind me asking, if people would like to talk about you both at the same time, do they refer to you as 'J2'?" I ask, giving them a curious glance and Jesse shakes his head, almost as if the idea was most obscure.

"Well, I would enjoy doing so. J2. You know... your names both start with J... there happen to be two of you.. J2.."

"We get it Phi." Jesse laughs, and I glare at him, but I could not be upset at him. Not with those gorgeous green eyes of his piercing into my blue-green ones. We stop in front of the smoothie bar and Jacob and I both decide that it is best to let Jesse order for the four of us, the four of us being Jacob, Jesse, Meela and I. Well, I think his name is Meela. It's my best guess at the moment.

"So what is Meela like? Jesse barely described him. I'd appreciate knowing a tad about the man." I ask Jacob as he leans his back against the wall.

Jacob laughs and I blush, realizing his name probably was not Meela.

"First off, it's Matthew. Well, Matthew is... complicated." Jacob says, trailing off towards the end.

 

"Well, you see, Jesse said the same thing and that really does not seem to answer my question. So please, do proceed to give me more information on this... Matthew. That is his name, am I correct?"

"Yes, his name is Matthew. Good, you are learning. Matthew is complicated. Not in a bad way. It just seems that none of us can really grasp him. It sounds strange to say it like that, but honestly, he's just such a magnificent person that we can't really comprehend him."

"I guess I'll understand what you mean when I meet him. As far as I'm concerned, he seems like a wonderful person. Jesse talks about him like he's in love with him." I tease and Jacob laughs.

"Sometimes, we question whether Jesse has gone gay for the guy."

"Is he?"

"Sometimes we think so but Jesse has an eye on this girl. Valerie. She's on the ship, she's very nice. Happens to be close friends with Melody." I raise my eyebrow at the unfamiliar name at the end of his sentence.

"Melody?"

"Oh, my girlfriend. Hey, can I let you in on a little secret?" He asks, leaning in slightly closer. For a split second, I feared that his lips would find their way to mine, but Jacob seemed like the kind of man who would stay faithful to his girlfriend. He talked about her with emotion that I'd never heard someone else talk with before. It was quite astonishing.

"Of course. Go right ahead, I'm listening. But if this happens to be about Jesse's southern region, I'd rather not know." Jacob laughs heartily and I smile. Jacob looks up at me with a smile filled with such adoration, I couldn't help but feel like my heart joined a skipping rope competition.

"I want to propose to Melody. Not this week, most likely next week if I find the ring." My eyes widen and a wide grin tugs against my lips.

"That's amazing Jacob! How long have you two been together?"

 

"A year. I know, it seems like a short amount of time but I love her more than I've loved anyone else in this entire world and I can't begin to describe how I feel about her. She's just so beautiful, and her laugh is almost like a puppy squealing." I laugh at the last part. God knows what that sounds like.

"Well, you sound like you really love her Jacob. You should do it. Just make sure to tell me how it goes. I wish you the best of luck."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could come help me find a ring. You're a girl... I mean, I don't have many female friends, and Jesse seems to struggle looking at rings because he just blushes and runs out of the store." Jesse comes back and overhears the conversation.

"Ring stores are very intimidating, thank you very much!" He growls playfully, holding bags and I take the drinks from his hands.

"My apologies Jesse, but I can't help but laugh at such a statement." I tease and Jacob laughs, causing Jesse to shoot me a warning glance.

"Watch out princess, I have lots I can use against you. Like "you have nice eyes... like really, really nice eyes.' " He grins mischieviously and Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"It's what I said when I first met him. And YOU should be happy to receive such an honest compliment. Now Jacob, I will help you, it sounds like fun." I smile and we begin to head towards Jesse's room. We filled the hallways with our laughter, Jacob and I poking fun at Jesse. He would look at us and pout, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. Jacob's eyes, yes the eyes that looked like the eight wonders of the world, twinkled and I couldn't help but feel happy. The two of them seemed to really care about one another, whether they liked to admit it or not and they seemed happy.

"How long have you two known each other? You seem.. pretty close to be completely honest."

"11 years, as far as I remember." They both say in unison and my eyes widen.

"That was rather frightening. Fascinating, but frightening." I say as Jesse opens the door. I walk in ahead of the boys, placing the drinks down on the table. The room is dark and I can barely see a thing, until I see a figure pop up in front of me, shouting a rather incomprehensible word causing me scream and reel backwards, crashing into the side of the bed. I fall headlong, crashing to the floor.

"Wow, Jensen, your voice really changed." I hear a low, almost raspy voice emerge from the darkness, and Jesse starts laughing, Jacob's joining his in a chorus. The figure that caused me to take the tumble to the floor flicks on the lights, and he sees me, my back pressed against the floor with my right leg laying on the bed.

"Oh my god. Oh, wow, wrong person uh.. Are you okay?" The man asks, and he rushes over to me, glancing down at me with the pair of the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were far more beautiful than Jesse's and that was saying something.

"That position looks rather uncomfortable." The man states. I could only assume that this was Matthew. Matthew's eyes were blue, but not just any blue. They were the rarest of all the colors. Ocean blue. His eyes looked gentle, like the waves dancing along the ocean line. They sparkled with more life than I'd ever seen in anyone else's eyes. They were.. dazzling.

"I can confirm that." I mumble. I drop my right leg back to the floor and I push myself off the hard, yet soft ground and I smile at Matthew.

"You must be Sapphire. I'm Matthew. Matthew Holiday. Well, my name is Mathewson but please, I beg of you to never call me that. I'd rather go by Matthew." He smiles and I smile as well. I was entranced by his beauty. His hair was tussled around the slightest bit, and it was quite majestic if you ask me. He was growing a slight stubble but had the face of an angel. In all honesty, it was the only way I could explain such beauty.

"Well Matthew, I am, in fact, Sapphire. Sapphire Campbell. It's nice to finally meet you. Jesse's been rambling on about you since I first met him. Anyone would think he's in love with you."

I mean, who wouldn't be?

My brain speaks up and I tell myself to shut it up. I could not bear to be thinking such things of a man I'd just met.

"Well of course he is! I'm in love with him. Tell her we're in love my little seahorse."

I raise an eyebrow as Jacob beings to laugh and Jesse blushes the slightest bit.

"Do not call me your seahorse you sex-haired fudge." Jesse mumbles, falling back onto the large, soft-looking couch in the middle of the room. In front of the couch was a plasma screen television. Jacob finds a spot next to Jesse and I sit on the floor. I grab my drink, which was only a cool bottle of water and Matthew slides down onto his bottom next to me.

"I thought I'd sit next to the new girl. I like your hair by the way. It's interesting." He states, reaching over and grabbing the last drink in the bag. I smile and I nod in response.

"Thank you. Pardon me for asking but do you wear contacts?" I stare into his eyes. It sounds rather romantic when you put it that way, but I was... merely observing their color. Ocean blue... the prettiest blue of them all.

"No, I don't. Why are you asking such a question?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you? That was in no way my intention." I state, immediately feeling guilty for having potentially offended someone I had just met.

Way to go Sapphire. You're really playing it cool here.

Matthew stares directly at me and grins, shaking his head.

"Of course you didn't. I was just asking why you are asking. So.... Why were you asking?"

"Well, you're eyes are quite an unusual color. Unusual in a good way. They are very nice... A very rare blue actually and I just thought, since it happens to be such an unusual color that you could be wearing contacts."

"What kind of blue? There's only such colors as royal blue, baby blue, excetera. Right?"

"No... they are... they are.." I mumble, trailing off as I gazed into those eyes. They were so mesmerizing. Anyone could get lost in them, just like a ship could get lost at sea. They were so beautiful, I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts.

"Sapphire? Sapphire you're staring." I hear a harsh whisper in my ear, and it pulls me out of my trance. The voice whispering in my ear belonged to Jacob. A movie had begun playing and Matthew had a wolfish grin placed upon his lips.

"You know, you never got to saying what kind of blue my eyes were." He teases and I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

" Shut up."

"Fine, fine. Please, enlighten me. What color do you personally believe my eyes are? Come on. Look into my eyes and tell me." He mumbles and I stare into his eyes, once again. This time, I made sure I stayed focused enough not to fall deep into the pit of blue.

"Your eyes are my favorite type of blue. Most people wouldn't have a name for this color, and they would just call it baby blue as they don't know any better. I call it ocean blue. Your eyes.... They are as blue as the ocean. They sparkle like the sun gleaming upon the very surface of the ocean. You can almost see the waves kissing the cost line, and retracting. Your eyes are so crystal clear like the bottom of the ocean, where the sand rests. They are so clear they could reflect almost anything. It is such a special color... A color that people get lost in when they stare too long." I whisper, feeling myself loose grip of reality, and I just stare into his sparkly eyes, seeing the ocean waves lapping at the shore, the sound of the waves crashing gently along the coast line relaxing me.

"That's a very specific blue." Matthew whispers back and I am pried back into reality once more.

"Oh Misha, your eyes are the bluest of them all, so, so blue, like the oceannnnnnnn." I hear Jesse coo, intending to imitate me and I blush at the kissing sounds that follow the mocking sentence. I turn back to Matthew and see him laughing and it is not long before I join in.

"So I'm taking it your favorite color is blue." Matthew says, amusement thickly laced in his voice.

"You're are not wrong on that point Mr." I smile and I lean my back against the front of the couch, Matthew following my actions.

"We better watch the movie before Jesse makes fun of you again." Matthew says softly and I nod, my gaze lingering on him a little bit longer before I turn my attention to whatever movie was playing.

This trip had gotten interesting very fast.

Jacob was right. Matthew was complicated. The very concept of his beauty was hard to grasp.

His eyes were so.. how would one describe them... calming.

They truly were, the bluest of them all.


	3. Coffee and Donuts

Matthew's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I know that sounds stupid considering the fact that I've only just met her, but I can't help it. There's just something about her that makes me feel...different. I can't pin point what the feeling is, nor why it's there... it just is.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR YOU DOUCHE!" I hear Jesse's voice scream through the door and I raise an eyebrow, getting up and opening the door.

"What-" I burst out laughing before I complete my sentence. His hair was green, but I wasn't going to say it didn't suit him. I was laughing because it was quite a shock.

"You're such an asshole you know that right? My precious hair is GREEN because of you!" He rages, and I close the door.

 

"hey, hey hold up! I didn't do this. But whoever did it is a genius." I say once I finally pull myself together, small giggles escaping my lips. Jesse falls back on my bed, grumbling incoherent words, which I'm guessing are swear words just as another knock sounds at the door. I sigh and I open the door once again, only to be met with a worried looking Sapphire. Her headphones were wrapped around her neck. Her once blue curls were now green, exactly like Jesse's hair and I raise an eyebrow.

"What brings you here?" I ask as I step aside, allowing her to enter my room.

"Well I heard Jesse screaming all the way in my room and all I heard was "FUCKING" and then "DOUCHE" so I got slightly worried that the reckless man got into a fight."

"Well the reckless man is in his bed so why don't you come see why he's screaming?" Jesse mutters angrily and Sapphire saunters past me, and stops in front of Jesse.

"Ah, I see you found my surprise in your shampoo bottle." She grins and my heart skips a beat. Jesse's eyes widen and he gets up, gasping.

"YOU did this to me? You son of a bitch!" He asks, actually looking hurt, but Sapphire seemed to look right through it.

"Oh save the act. It looks better than I thought it would. Besides, we can be... what do they call it these days.. twinsies? !"

"What do you mean 'we're matching'? Your hair is blue." He says and then he inspects her hair and looks back up at her.

"Did you seriously put green hair dye in my shampoo bottle just so we could be matching?"

"Why of course! What exactly is the point of dying your hair if you're going to be the only one on the ship with that specific color? And in anyway, I'm sure Valeria will LOVE it."

Jesse's cheeks heat up at the mention of Valerie and he stops talking.

"Now that caught your attention." I chuckle and he glares at me, but I see a hint of a smile play upon his lips.

"Alright, so I've got to go help Jacob find a ring for his beloved Melody, who is very gorgeous by the way , he really wasn't kidding. I'll find you guys on the main deck later right?" She asks, specifically looking at me and I smile, nodding.

"No doubt about it. We've got to buy Jesse some more shampoo anyways."

She laughs and she struts out the door, closing it ever so gently behind her and I sigh, falling back into the bed.

"Hey my little seahorse, I guess it's just the two of us now." Jesse winks and I roll over, burying my face into one of the many pillows on the bed, laughing.

"So what'd you think of Sapphire when you met her?" Jesse says and I think back to the movie night two months ago. Sapphire kept staring me in the eyes, and it seemed as though it caused her some difficulty to speak. Her lips would keep parting and she would stare off into my eyes, muttering something about them being "ocean blue", not baby blue, and that they twinkled like the sunlight on the very top of each wave kissing the shore line.

"She seems like a nice girl."

"She is. And she's pretty. Very pretty at that."

"Yeah she is."

"The way her hair just blows back perfectly with the wind, her blue-green eyes twinkling when the sun hits them directly and the way she laughs when someone says something funny. She's-"

"Dude, are you 100% sure that you like Valerie? Because it sounds like you're really starting to like Sapphire." I knew he was right about all those things. I noticed them too. Every little detail about her just stood out to me. Like the way she smiles when she meets someone new is completely different to how she smiles when she sees Jesse walk across the hall. Her eyes twinkled the slightest bit when he was near her and when Jacob said something ridiculous she would throw her head back and laugh, without a care in the world. She was carefree and she was beautiful.

"Yes Matt. I really, really like Valerie. I'm just saying Sapphire is absolutely gorgeous, and repeating the things I hear you say to yourself when you sleep. Don't think I didn't hear you the other night in my room." He says and my eyes widen. Had I said all those things out loud?

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." I cross my arms over my chest, huffing.

"You do. You've obviously noticed those things as well and it's fine. I mean, she's pretty and it's okay to find her attractive man. No need to get defensive or anything." He says, and he gets up.

"Now get the fuck up. We've got some shampoo to go buy. I do like this green hair though." He says, looking in the mirror in front of my bed, running his hands through his now, green hair.

"You should totally get tattoos and piercings just to look all punk and stuff."

"Dude, I would look ridiculous. Now get off your lazy butt, let's go."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I mutter and I get up, a smile tugging at my lips and I shove him out of the door, hearing it slam shut behind the two of us.

"Hey! Pushy." He whines and I just shake my head.

"You're such a baby JJ." I say as we head towards the main deck. It was crowded with people, most of them adults lounging on chairs by the pool, a few of them watching their kids splash around in the water.

"Oh, I'm the baby. Says the guy who asks me to feed him in bed."

"I was sick assbutt." I swat his shoulder, but not hard enough to cause him any long term pain, or leave a bruise.

"Hey, hey chill man." He laughs as we walk up the flight of stairs to the sky deck, where the main shops were located.

"Alright so you use Mane N' Tail...." I mumble, scanning the shampoo isle once we reach the market.

"Wow, you know me all too well Holiday."

"Yeah-" I freeze mid-sentence as I spot Jacob and Sapphire walk by. She laughs at something Jacob says, not noticing she was walking near the plank that lead straight to the pool just about ten feet below us. She began to walk on the plank but her and Jacob were much too engrossed in their conversation to notice that in a few seconds Sapphire would be plummeting ten feet into a pool of freezing cold water.

"SAPPHIRE WAIT!" I shout, running towards her and as she looks at me, she steps right off the plank. Her eyes widen as she no longer feels anything beneath her and she begins to descend at an alarmly fast speed, only increasing in speed. She releases a high-pitched scream, but no one notices. She moves around slightly, as though flailing her arms and legs would magically get her backup I begin to run down the stairs, almost tripping and falling on my face but I slide across the desk, reaching the pool just as she hits the water, the splash hitting me, soaking me from head to toe. I catch my breath, leaning against the side of the pool as she bobs back up, spitting some water out of her mouth.

"This water tastes rather foul." She mumbles as she swims over to me, and I help her out. Both of us were dripping wet, yet she seemed slightly more soaked than I did.

"Pardon me, but did I happen to make you wet?" She asks and I see Jacob smirk as he overhears her. I glare at him but I look back down at her, smiling, and nodding.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I was a little hot anyways. I imagine you'd fancy changing into something slightly less... damp. How about I bring you back to your room?" She nods, grinning.

"That'd be nice actually. Thank you Matthew." She smiles up at Jacob, signaling that she will be right back and he shoots her a thumbs up. She giggles, and I bite my lip. Her giggle sounded almost like a symphony, an orchestra of birds singing.

Yikes... I gotta shake this.

I think to myself and I shudder slightly, deciding that if she asked, I would blame it on being cold.

"Cold?" She asks and I nod. She grabs a towel from beside pool, wrapping it around me. She does not, however, grab one for herself.

"I don't need one. Oddly enough, it does not seem to be cold for me. Actually, it is rather hot." She states and I chuckle softly. I turn to her once we reach her door.

"Wait... you're room thirteen?" I ask and she nods.

"Well, why else would I make us stop in front of this door? I would not appreciate having to walk into another passenger's bedroom." She laughs softly and I grin, shaking my head.

"No, it's because I'm room 14. Right there." I point at the door exactly next to hers.

"So you're the one whom I hear singing in the shower. That explains everything." She says, emphasizing the 'everything'. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I look at the floor.

"Oh, sorry you had to hear that."

"Hey, I never said it was bad. You could even pass off as Elvis Presley." She jokes, but there was a hint of truth in her voice, that ignited something in me, almost like she had sparked some confidence within me.

"Well, this made me think of something. Tomorrow, I happen to be more free than free willy. As in the movie with the whale and all. Not.. the other willy." She laughs heartily and I mentally slap myself for even daring to mention that.

"Right, I sort of got that but thank you for clearing it up completely."

"Anyways, I was thinking you and I could go have some coffee on the piazza, with some donuts. I heard you like donuts. Well at least that's what you told me when you had one too many beers at Jesse's." I laugh and she shrugs.

"Hey, I will not deny the fact that I highly appreciate donuts. It sounds lovely. I'll see you tonight then I assume." I smile and I nod.

"I'll see you then Sapphire."

"I'll see you in two hours Matthew. Cute sweater by the way. Really matches your eyes." She compliments and she turns her back to me, walking into her room, the door clicking closed behind her. I swallow hard, standing still and staring at the door. I guess she liked this sweater.

"HEY MATTHEW! OVER HERE I NEED YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING." I hear Jacob call out to me and I rush out towards him. I can't help but grin.

Coffee and donuts.

Is it a date?

Who knows?


	4. The Moon and the Stars

Sapphire's P.O.V

"Can you even believe they finished the season like that?"

"Well, if you're truly asking for my opinion, then I would say that you should be happy rather than sad as it finally, for once, has not ended on a cliffhanger."

"Yeah, but Scott should have done something spontaneous, not just sit at a table with his friends all happy and stuff. That's not Teen Wolf! They shouldn't be happy!" Melody exclaims, gripping the bowl of popcorn tight and I laugh, shaking my head.

"Alright, now that you've gotten such words out of your system, it's time for you to go see Jacob." I say, getting up, stretching, and smoothing out my white summer dress.

"And it's time for your date with Matthew." Melody stands up, winking at me. I blush, not truly bothered to hide how I felt about the idea of going on a date with Matthew. After-all, it was Matthew.

"It's probably not a date. Matthew clearly doesn't like me."

"I wouldn't say that, plus you've known each other for two months now. Don't rule out that possibility. And are you finally admitting to liking him?"

"Woah, I never stated such a thing. My feelings for Matthew remain friendly, nothing more."

"So friends go out for coffee and donuts?"

"As a matter of fact, they do." I say, and she smirks.

"Yes, but that friend happens to be Matthew and he is your SPECIAL FRIEND." She mutters, emphasizing the last part. It was clear that she was not the only one who thought that Matthew and I fancied one another. Jesse had, repeatedly, told me that I should make a move on the blue-eyed beauty, but I refused to do so. I never understood what Jacob meant when he said "put a saddle on it and ride him like a pony", but I would never question his statement, I would only laugh and pretend I understood.

"He is most definitely not my special friend, he is my friend, and he is nice. That is about it. Now run along Mel, or you'll be late on YOUR date." I say as I gently nudge her out of the door after fixing the back of her hair.

"Call me once you're back!" We both call out to one another once we are done and I smile, grabbing my keys and walking out of the door. I lock the door behind me, and I turn around, screaming as I see Matthews's blue eyes right in front of my own.

"Wow, it seems like I surprise you a lot."

"Jesus Matthew, you weren't here two seconds ago.

"Two seconds ago? Yes I was."

"You know what I mean." I smile and he beams down at me proudly.

"Well, I was just excited for this coffee hang-out."

Hang-out.

"Me too!"

"Oh right, that is why I heard the inevitable sounds of Teen Wolf coming from your bedroom and you and Melody shouting 'SCOTT NO',"

I blush at the thought of Matthew hearing every word I'd said.

"You totally didn't hear anything."

"Oh, but I did. I also have a feeling you were drooling over Dylan O'brien's abs." He nods, pursing his lips. I glare at him and I begin to walk ahead.

"You better catch up before I get there, order some donuts for us both and end up eating them all myself." I mumble and I hear him chuckle. His laugh was so soft, almost as adorable as a kitten. It was like hearing a dozen birds in a meadow singing hallelujah. We walk to the main deck in silence, yet it was comfortable. He had nothing to say, I had nothing to say so we just happened to keep walking. We soon found ourselves in front of the miniature coffee shop, and we ordered a box of donuts for the both of us, as well as soy milk lattes.

"How did you know those are my favorite?" he asks and I shrug, smiling.

"You just give off that soy milk latte sort of vibe."

"Oh yeah because there's a vibe for people who enjoy soy milk lattes."

"Shut up before I grab the donuts and leave." I mutter and he pokes my side every so gently.

"I'm just teasing ya. Besides, I know you wouldn't leave me."

"Fine, I wouldn't." I roll my eyes, but a hint of a smile peers from my lips and Matthew pulls up a chair for me as soon as we find a table.

"For you mademoiselle." He says in a very, very terrible French accent.

"Thank you Monsieur." But, it was not like mine was any better.

"So, tell me something Sapphire. What IS your favorite eye color? That happens to be the one thing I don't know about you."

"Well... Blue eyes are my favorite."

"Specifically ocean blue." He grins cheekily and I blush, reaching over the table and smacking him across the shoulder gently.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for Matthew."

"Fine, fine. Well mine happen to be green AND blue so you are in luck missy, your eyes are both colors."

"They are?" I raise an eyebrow, and I guess I must have looked rather perplexed as Matthew chuckles.

"Yes, yes they are. Take a minute to look at your eyes in the mirror when you get home tonight after this da-hang out."

WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY DATE?

Is this a date to him as well?

I hope so.

"Is this a date?" I blurt out, instantly covering my mouth.

How dare you betray me in such ways!

I think to myself and Matthew beams at me.

"It is whatever you want it to be. Should it be a date?"

"I-I mean... If you want it to be. I definitely wouldn't mind either way- meaning that.. if this was a date, it would be okay because you are not repulsive... not even close actually and just-"

"It's a date then." He cuts me off and I chew on my bottom lip, and I begin to trifle with my fingers.

"I guess it is."

"You're nervous now. Did I make you nervous?" He asks, leaning in but with no means to move any closer to me than he needed to.

"Pardon? What are you talking about? I'm not nervous at all. I'm rather calm."

"Yes, that is why you're biting your lip, and playing with your fingers. Those are signs of nervousness. Are you nervous because you're on a date with me Sapphire?"

The way my name rolled off his tongue was symphonic, beautiful almost. I'd never reacted so strangely to someone saying my name but every time my name slipped off his tongue, I felt wobbly, unsteady and my heart began to hammer in my chest.

"I'm not nervous at all. This is just natural for me. I assure you that I am nothing but comfortable being on a date with you."

"Good. I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable around me, especially after two months." He chuckles throatily, and I feel a shudder pass through my body. I had always had a thing for men with deep voices and Misha ticked that off my list instantly.

The rest of the afternoon played out smoothly, and ended with both of us laughing until tears slipped from our eyes. There were no more donuts remaining in the box and soft music had begun playing from speakers around the ship. The sun had fallen and the moon had risen, the stars twinkling high up in the dark, night sky. We'd traveled to the front of the ship, talking softly, and listening to the music playing in the background.

"The sky looks so beautiful." I whisper, leaning against the rails at the very front of the ship. The soft sound of music surrounded us as Matthew stood beside my petite frame, leaning against the railing as well.

"So.. you never got to tell me why you've been single for so long." He says softly and I turn my attention to him, then back at the sky.

"Three years ago, I was in a rather serious relationship with my high-school sweetheart. His name was Gabriel. Gabriel Jacobs. We had been together for almost two years, and I was happy. I really was. One night, I was coming home from my part-time job working as the 'pretty barista' at a night club, and I walked into my room, which I happened to share with Gabriel, and he was sitting on the bed, doing rather scandalous things with a girl. That girl happened to be my best friend, Aria Wellings. I just froze and watched it all unravel in front of me until Gabriel took the time to notice me and pushed Aria off of her. He had the wits to tell me that it wasn't what I thought and that they were studying the human anatomy. I wish that I had replied by telling him that if we studied the human anatomy in such ways, every girl in the world would currently be pregnant. But I did not. I just walked out of the room, acting as calm as I could. I proceeded to take off my heels, and I dropped everything in my hands, running outside screaming and crying. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve such a thing. I crashed on the garden floor, crying until my head hurt. My heart was empty, broken, shattered. I assume they finished off what they were doing, regardless of the fact that I was pouring a waterfall out of my eyes. A few hours later, Gabriel walked out hand in hand with Aria and just told me he never loved me. He'd been having sex with Aria for the two years we'd been dating, but I was a cover up because Aria was dating someone as well at the time. Since then, I had been crushed. I'll never get over what happened but I'm over him... just... I happen to be scared of being in a relationship, I fear being hurt in such ways once more." I mumble and I look back at Matthew, his blue eyes sparkling with what seemed like tears. He blinked them away and stared at me, a small frown placed upon his gentle face. I had never told anyone the story, and no one knew Gabriel was cheating on me. I just told everyone we'd broken up because it just had not worked out very well but evidently, that was not the truth.

"I would never, ever hurt you like that." Matthew whispers, and I smile half-heartedly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I say, my voice cracking the slightest bit and I feel his hand rest on my waist. His touch was warm, spreading through my body. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I suddenly felt queasy. But it wasn't a bad feeling. I had to say, I simply enjoyed the feeling, which was odd for me to say. I had not felt this way in years, but suddenly Matthew sauntered into my life and everything was different.

"Because I don't lie... You're much to sweet to hurt, like hurting a small puppy. You're like a cherry blossom, so beautiful, yet so fragile and people just have to stop and stare at you, engrossed in your beauty. You're like a diamond, so dazzling, so precious and worth much more than you think. What Gabriel did to you was horrible and you should never have been treated in such filthy ways. I've been trying to show you that I can treat you better than anyone else can, and I'm hoping you'll give me the chance to do that." He says, his voice a hushed whisper that the wind carries to my ears. His words made my heart flutter, and made my knees weak.

I turn my body to look at him and I smile small, my heart racing as I see his blue eyes sparkle under the moonlight.

"You're know, people would tell me about them being in love. Told me that it makes you say and feel strange things, as well as act a certain way. They told me love was when you accept someone as they are, what they like, what they do, things such as that. One thing stood out to me. My mother used to tell me one thing, and one thing only about love. She told me that when you're in love, the world suddenly becomes colorful. We think we see in colors, but really, we're imagining these colors, we see them as we want to. She told me that we see the world in black and white but one day, you meet that one person and suddenly, your world just bursts into color. Like the stars? They might seem a thousand times brighter than ever. Those red roses? They seem much more prominent than you'd ever remembered."

 

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that you came into my life and suddenly, I wasn't hurting anymore. Your existence alone flipped my world around, for the better. The ocean suddenly seemed less frightening, and now, I'm not afraid to dive in anymore. You changed me, you changed how I see things, how I see the world, and now, I know my mother was right. I'm not going to say I'm in love, but I do know that I can say that I like you. I admire you, the way you move, the way you talk, the way you smile, your laugh, just everything about you is so enchanting, like hearing birds sing on a bright sunny day, or lying in a field of daisies. I know that sounds cheesy, and I know I probably sound crazy right now but that's what I have been trying to say. That's what I've been thinking. I see colors now, and the pain? It doesn't seem so bad now that you are here."

Everything I'd been thinking, everything I'd been feeling just poured out of my head and my mouth. I didn't regret it. It was true. Matthew was charming, handsome, and was the one thing in my life fixing me up without really knowing it.

Matthew stared at me, a soft smile resting upon his lips and I knew that what I had said, reached him. I was shaking ever so slightly and his hand was still resting on my waist. I didn't know how he'd react and to be completely honest, I was not afraid. Whether he felt the same or not no longer mattered to me because he had helped me see things different. He had helped me get a glimpse at a life full of color and now I was living it, seeing things more clearly now.

"You know, the stars don't match up to your beauty. The way your hair falls gently against your shoulders in these perfect curls, the way you smile whenever you see something sweet or someone says something funny to you. The way you lean your head back when you laugh with your heart, body, and soul. The stars don't even compare to the way your eyes shimmer, and I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. When I first saw you, there was no light in your eyes. You smiled, but there was no real happiness behind it but now your eyes are gleaming, and you smile with so much truth behind it and I want you to know that all I ever wanted to do was see you smile, make you happy. I thought that maybe I'd never get the chance to be with you or be the one who gets to hold you at night when you can't fall asleep, or even when you can but I thought to myself that if I can make a difference in your world, then I might as well try. You put so much color into my world that I was shocked when I first met you. I saw you standing up and you smiled at me, and the second your hand touched mine, my world burst into life. So thank you, thank you because you walked in here when every instinct told you not to. You've done so much for me and you might not even know it but now you do. I really, really like you and although you might still not want me as your boyfriend, I'm willing to be just friends with you as long as I can make you smile, as long as I can just keep you happy and safe and out of harms reach."

I was frozen and it felt like time had just stopped. I was happy, and he knew that. The smile on my face had most likely given that away. Suddenly the music in the background just softly wafted around us and it was cheesy, it really was but we just stared at one another, letting the music speak for us. I do not want to move and I do not want to speak so I just stand still, looking at the twinkle in his eyes and his lips spread into a big smile.

"I don't know what to say..." I finally whisper, my voice barely audible but I knew that he had heard me because he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I don't need you to say anything... I'm just glad that you know how I feel because I've been thinking about you for days on end. I can't get you out of my head, and I don't know what to do because I've never felt this way before. There's so much I want to do. I want to dance with you, I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, and I just want to cuddle with you, watch a movie and even just hold hands with you. I've never desired to do these things as bad as I do now."

I feel my breath hitch in my throat and my heart do three back flips. I want to kiss him too, I want him to hold me and I want to be the reason for his smile, his laugh, and for those beautiful blue eyes to twinkle with happiness.

"You know what I want right now? What I can't stop thinking about? You. I want you. And I don't mean it in the sexual way, I mean that I want you to be with me. I thought about you all the time but I willed myself not to fall for you because I thought that it was foolish. I thought it was stupid to even think that you could possibly like me. I want you to do all those things, more than I've ever wanted anyone to do them. So please, by all means, go ahead, I'm not stopping you and I never will stop you because I can not say that I don't want you to do those things." I whisper and I smile small as I hear Ed Sheeran begin to softly play in the background. I recognized the song. Matthew always sang it in the shower and we both just fall silent, listening to the song surrounding the ship.

" You look so wonderful in your dress

I love your hair like that"

I smile at Matthew, and he smiles back. He looks dazzling under the moonlight. His smile was so bright and his eyes shimmered with so much hope and excitement. The moon light up his face and I couldn't help but feel weak at the sight of such a handsome man, whom had chosen me over the many, many pretty girls on the ship.

"The way is falls on the side of your neck

Down your shoulders and back.

We are surrounded by all of these lies

And people that talk too much.

You got that kind of look in your eyes

As if no one knows anything but us."

"You know Sapphire, I just... I want you to know that I want you for worst or for better and I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"I don't believe that you will need to wait Matthew." I whisper shyly and he takes my hand in his. We stand in silence, and his eyes cloud over, as though he's thinking of something but soon, he snaps back into reality.

"Should this be the last thing I see

I want you to know it's enough for me

'Cause all that you are is all that i'll ever need."

"Can I ask you something?" He asks softly, his voice barely audible over the music.

"Of course"

"Can I kiss you?"

The question takes me by surprise. He was asking for permission to kiss me, and I didn't know how to react. Of course he could kiss me, nothing could possibly stop him at this moment, not even if Jesse and Jacob were to storm onto the front of the deck. He was showing me respect, he was asking if I was personally alright with the thought of us kissing and in that moment, I knew that he was just... perfect.

"Maybe this will answer your question"

I whisper the words as I lean in and time seemed to stop as his lips pressed against mine in a soft, warm kiss.

And as we kissed, I thought about something. I felt... different. Something about the kiss we were sharing made me ponder on a lot of things I had said this evening. Earlier, I had told Matthew that I couldn't say that I was in love with him.

I was wrong.

 

NOTE:

Song: Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran


	5. We Didn't.... Did We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Mention of sex

Sapphire's P.O.V

Last night was hazy, almost like a dream, yet I could remember every single detail of how the evening played out.

Donuts and soy milk lattes, talking, talking, talking, talking, walking to the front of the boat, music begins to play, we talk, I tell him about my past relationship and why I haven't dated for many years, he tells me he likes me, I tell him I like him, stuff happens, and then we proceed to kiss.

I don't regret it. Not at all.

The sunlight streams in from the small cut in the curtains, and my eyes flutter open. I lie still for a few moments, before I truly begin to take in my surroundings. There were clothes strewn around on the floor and cupboards. My shirt lay on the cupboard in front of the bed, and my dark blue jeans lay beside the bed. My head was rested on something warm, and I let my gaze fall on the person whose body I was resting my head upon. His eyes are closed, his breathing soft and steady, and his lips twitched into a small smile. His arm is loosely wrapped around my waist, and that's when I notice that his chest is bare. I look down at my own chest and notice his grey t-shirt is on me instead of him. That's when it hits me.

"Matthew!" I whisper, resting my hand on his arm, propping myself up with the other. I look down at his still sleeping figure, his chest rising and falling slowly, his heart beating leisurely and steadily. I gently shake him, but he does not stir.

"Matthew!" I mutter slightly louder, shaking him slightly more vigorously until his eyes flutter open, revealing those pools or ocean blue.

"Good morn- Hey is that my shirt?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and he smiles.

"Yes. Yes it is. It's very nice and warm." I giggle and then he grins.

"You look cute in it. You should keep it." I blush and I follow by shaking my head.

"Okay, but don't you find it strange that I'm wearing it and you're not wearing a shirt at all and I'm not wearing pants?" He shrugs and then looks around, seeing something hooked to the edge of the bed. He stands up, only in boxers, picking up the object hanging from the side of the bed and lifting it up, revealing my red Victoria's Secret bra.

"Is that your bra?" He asks me and I nod as he observes all the clothes around the room. I see the moment the idea dawns on him and he looks at me wide-eyed.

"Oh god.. We didn't... Did we?" He asks and I stand up, his shirt falling down to the top of my thighs.

"I don't know! I really don't!"

"Oh god... okay.. It wouldn't be that bad if we did would it?"

"It would be if we didn't remember it!"

"Right, right we'd want to remember this sort of thing okay... um.."

"How about we just get dressed and act like nothing happened? We could most likely ask Jacob or Jesse to see if they know."

"They will probably just laugh at us and say we did even though we might not have."

I nod as I tug on my pants, keeping Matthew's shirt on and I grab his hand after he gets dressed, tugging him out the door.

"Okay, I'm sure that if we did it, it was great. Did we even drink last night?"

"There must have been something in our drinks." He mutters and I cannot help myself from giggling the slightest bit.

"Maybe it did happen. But considering we both still ended up with clothes on and a pretty neat bed, we probably didn't."

"But you were wearing anything but my shirt and panties and I wasn't anything other than boxers!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean we had sex Matthew. I promise you that when we ask Jesse, he will tell us the truth."

He nods as we stop in front of Jesse's door, and he hesitates so I knock on the door four times. We wait for Jesse to answer, my hand still clutching onto Matthew's and he squeezes it gently.

"You won't hate me if we did... right?" He frowns, looking over at me.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. You're rather adorable, and I like you a lot, and enjoy your presence a lot. Just because we possible could have had sex, it doesn't mean I'd leave you. Plus, who said it would be a bad thing if we did? You obviously would've done it with my consent." I smile small and he nods, smiling back at me with that cheeky grin of his, when Jesse opens the door. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are dull and tired.

"Did we wake you up? My apologies Jesse." I turn my attention to him, frowning. Matthew just laughs, shaking his head.

"Alright JJ, did Sapphire and I have sex?" This question seemed to wake Jesse up as his eyes widen and his hand that was once running through his messy hair dropped back down to his side.

"Excuse me?"

"Did Misha and I have sex?" I repeat Matthew's question, slowing down the words for the poor, tired Jesse to comprehend it.

"Why would I know? I was out with Valerie all night." He yawns and just to prove his point, a young woman with light brown hair walks up behind him, smiling.

"Hey baby, who's at the doo- Oh hey Matthew!" She asks softly, stopping beside Jesse and smiling over at us.

"Hey V! Did you guys have a nice night?" Matthew asks after greeting her with a quick hug.

"It was amazing! He brought me to dinner on the sky deck and then he took me dancing on the main deck. The man has got some moves." She smiles widely and looks at Jesse with such adoration that I felt my own heart melt the slightest bit, as Jesse's cheeks heated up to a light shade of pink.

"Anything for you." He says genuinely, glancing at her and biting his lip before Matthew clears his throat and both of them turn their attention back to us.

"Ah yes, sorry. You must be Sapphire. Hi, I'm Valerie Surret!" Valerie reaches over to me, hugging me and I laugh softly.

"The one and only Sapphire on this boat! I'm guessing Jesse told you about me."

"You're absolutely correct! It's nice to finally meet you. He keeps on blabbering about his new best friend." I laugh and Jesse gently swats Valerie's arm and she laughs along with me.

"Alright, alright. What are you guys here for?" She asks and I look at Jesse, signaling for him to tell his significant other what Matthew and I were pondering about.

"They want to know if they got freaky in bed." He yawns after answering the question and Valerie shakes her head, grinning.

"No, no don't you worry about that you two lovebirds. While we were dancing on the main deck we saw you guys at the front of the boat. You guys were talking and then Matthew took your hands in his and I tugged Jesse off the dance floor. To be honest we sort of watched you guys. In my defense, Jesse told me all about how Matthew felt about you and I needed to live vicariously for a few minutes. Anyways, you guys then kissed and I screamed, but not loud enough for you two to hear me over the music. Oh by the way Jesse I owe you ten bucks. Anyways, a really fun upbeat song came on and I brought Jesse back to the dance floor and we kept dancing. You guys were holding hands and Sapphire's cheeks were so pink and Matthew, oh boy were you red. You both had grins on your face and then you both started laughing when a server ran into Sapphire by accident and spilled coffee on her shirt. Then, you stumbled over to your room. We then went to your room to check on you just about five minutes later and she was asleep, her head on your chest and you had your arm wrapped around her. You'd both taken off your clothes and Misha you'd given her your shirt so she could sleep in something other than her underwear and nothing on the top. You didn't notice us open your door, you were playing with her hair and watching her. It was so cute, he was looking at you with such adoration I couldn't handle-"

"Alright babe, don't fangirl." Jesse teases and Valerie's cheeks tint red and Jesse wraps his arm around her waist and she leans her head on his shoulder. It was rather adorable, and I knew Matthew was thinking it too. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and I beam up at him until something hits me.

"Wait a minute. You guys bet on us kissing?" I raise an eyebrow and Matthew bursts out laughing.

"Well yeah! Jacob, Valerie and I were betting on whether it was going to be on your date yesterday, your next date or the one following that. Valerie bet the third date, Jacob the second and I bet correctly!" He laughs along with Matthew and Valerie shoots me an amused glance.

 

"Well, congratulations J, you estimated when Matthew and I were going to kiss." I tease, poking his stomach gently and he pouts.

"That tickles, you suck." Valerie leans over and quickly presses a kiss to his pouted lips and leans back up into her normal position, revealing a grinning Jesse.

"Alright, we'll leave you two to it then." Matthew smiles and Jesse closes the door just as he pulls Valerie closer to him.

"Well thank goodness he closed the door when he did, otherwise we would have to observe those two do rather scandalous things against the wall."

Matthew chortles* and I giggle along with him.

"Okay, so I have something to ask you." Matthew mumbles almost shyly as we finish laughing, his cheeks tinted nice and rosy.

"Well there doesn't happen to be anything stopping you from doing so!" I reply as he turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Would you, Sapphire Campbell, like to go on another date with me tonight?" He asks softly, his voice going slightly high pitched and I could feel how nervous he was. I could almost hear the man's unsteady heartbeat.

"Of course I would. Now relax, it is just me Matthew." I poke his chest lightly, looking back up at his face.

"Good! Oh god okay I was scared you'd say no. How does dancing sound?" My eyes widen and I nod ecstatically.

"That sounds perfect!"

"I'll catch you at ten then?" He asks and I nod, pulling away from his light grip on me.

"Ten o'clock it is." I smile and he winks at me as I walk away towards my bedroom, taking a sharp left, heading to Melody's room, opening in the door and walking in. I don't notice her in the room and I switch on the light, seeing both her and Jacob unclad in bed. I squall, turning around and running straight into the door. I then proceed to open the door, still releasing rather loud caterwauls and I run out of the door, slamming it shut behind me. I run through the long hallway, still looking at the floor as I crash into someone. At least she was getting some...action.

"Woah, woah! Hey, hey Sapphire what's up?" I look up and see Jesse, Valeria, and Misha standing there. Jensen helps me up and I look up at them both, and my face contorts into a look of disgust. I lean into Jensen, hiding my face in his chest and soft whimpers escape my lips as I hear my name being called throughout the hallways. I discern Melody's voice as well as Jacob's as their footsteps stop behind me. Instead of turning around, I keep my face hidden in Jesse's chest and he rests his hand on my back. I hear him sigh and shake his head.

"Oh my god..." Matthew mutters and he reaches over, pulling me into his arms as I detect the feeling of Jesse's hand slipping off my back. I burrow my neck into Matthew's neck, wrapping my arms around his waist. My breathing soon became more relaxed and I could hear Jacob and Jesse talking as well as Melody's voice occasionally popping up into the conversation.

"So... you walked in on them... doing it?" Melody asks softly, so only I could hear his question. I nod as best as I possibly could in the position we were in, and I sigh.

"I was going to get Mel because she did say that once I left your apartment that I should just walk into her suite and describe the whole evening to her but when I walked in, I turned on the light and saw.... I saw thing I shouldn't have seen Matty." I pout against his neck and he rubs my back soothingly. I feel another hand touch my back and I turn around. I am met with Melody and Jacob, bearing apologetic faces and I take a deep breath.

"We are so, so sorry you walked in on that." Jacob says and I smile small, shrugging.

"It's... it's alright. I mean, it's a.. It's human thing and I should be happy that the two of you are connecting in ways with such... close proximity. In my defense though, i'm a virgin." I mumble, obviously feeling slightly tense and Matthew wraps his arms around my from behind, feeling the tension in the air. I rest my back against his chest, taking a deep, shaky breath and Melody sighs in relief.

"Listen, I'm totally ready to come help you with whatever you need. I just need to go get my clothes from.. wherever the hell it was taken off and I'll come see you at your apartment." She smiles and turns around.

"Again, we're really sorry." Jacob looks at my apologetically and I nod, waving him off.

"It's alright J, just go after her and... finish what you were doing. Just, try your best to keep your business inaudible, or hushed at the least." He laughs and catches up to Melody and I turn to Matthew.

"I didn't know you were a virgin." Matthew whispers in my ear, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. I can almost feel his plump lips twitching into a smile and I can't help but smile as well.

"Well, now you know." I whisper back and I turn around, and he tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"And i'm glad I know. How are you feeling now?"

"That was horrendous!" I cry out and he laughs.

''How about, we go out now? I mean, you have time to chance and we could catch a movie in the deck's cinema. I hear they are playing "Flowers and Chocolates"." I smile, nodding vigorously.

"Should I put on my dress right now?" He shakes his head and I nod.

"After the movie, we can most definitely go back to change and then meet each other here whenever we are done."

"That sounds like a perfect plan." I take his hand in mine and he brings me towards the cinema.

"You know, I'm glad we didn't do it." He states as we walk.

"Why so?"

"Imagine if someone had walked in on us."

"Let's not talk about that."

He laughs as we walk into the cinema.

He was most likely right, it was definitely better.

I guess we just needed more time to adjust to our situation.

 

 

*CHORTLE: Laugh


	6. Singing To Swinging

Sapphire's P.O.V

I was ready, fumbling with the flowing light pink fabric of my dress that reached my knees, or just slightly above. I await Matthew's presence by the bar on the main deck, my hair brushed back into a high ponytail, the ends lightly and naturally curled. My lips were a popping cherry red and my eyes shimmered with silver eye shadow. My lashes were curled, and held a light coat of mascara, making my eyes appear brighter. Light music filled the main deck, and I feel my heart race as I wait for Matthew. I hadn't been this nervous or excited for anything since... well if we put aside overtime Matthew has asked me to go out with him, since my high school prom, which then ended in a disaster after I found out Gabriel and been cheating on me, meaning I no longer had a prom date, or my best friend to go with so I ended up going alone. It was a rather tear-filled night.

"Well don't you look absolutely stunning." I hear a deep, raspy voice behind me. I turn around, and my heart leaps in my chest, pounding away at the sight of such a handsome man. Matthew was dressed in black dress pants that hugged him bum rather nicely, and a white button up shirt with a black coat dressed over it.

"You look.... You look amazing. More than amazing actually, I cannot seem to find any words to describe you. Hm, maybe perfect would work." I say, allowing my eyes to roam his body.

"Now, now. I do not even begin to compare to your beauty." He says with confidence and I feel my cheeks heat up with a light shade of pink, a soft giggle escaping my lips. Matthew leans over and presses a chaste kiss to my cheek, causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Relax Saphy, it's just me." He chuckles, holding up his hand as I feel my body relax slightly, shifting my position slightly.

"Now, Miss Sapphire. May I, Matthew... Well, Mathewson Jonas Eugene Holiday, have this dance?"

"Jonas? Eugene?" I stifle a laugh, but lift my hand up and rest it his his gently.

"Yes. Don't make me remind you of your two middle names." He threatens playfully and I shake my head.

"No, no need for that. Now, shall we dance?" I ask and he nods, leading me to the dance floor. Not many people were there, yet a few couples were swaying together, some closer than others, but they all seemed happy. My heels clicked softly against the floor as I walked alongside Matthew, our fingers intertwined. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol began playing through the speakers, the gentle sound of the music filling the main deck as Misha turn around, swiftly pulling my close to him, as close as I could possibly, and comfortably get. His hands slid down to my waist, running over the soft material of my pink dress as I wrapped my arms around his neck, the warmth of his body seeping through me, letting them hang loosely.

"I'll be honest here, I don't really know how to dance that well." I mumble sheepishly, Matthew barely able to hear me over the music. He chuckles as our bodies swayed from side to side, just like everyone else on the dance floor. It was sweet, slow, and just.. perfect.

"No need to be embarrassed about it. You haven't seen me dance yet. I won't say whether i'm good or bad, just wait for a more upbeat song. Upbeat songs bring out people's best dance moves. Can't wait to see yours." I burst out laughing, leaning my head on his chest and he pulls me as close as he can, resting his head on top of mine. I wasn't much shorter than him, but he was a few feet taller than me, which I appreciated. Men taller than me were always my type... I don't especially know what went wrong in my mind with Gabriel considering that he was just about two feet shorter than me. I was 5"4 at the time, he was 5"2 or 5"1.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. My original plan was to say in my suite all night and just think about calling you, but we both know that would not have happened because i'm too shy and nervous... like a butterfly, as Jesse calls me." I feel Misha's chest rise and fall with every breath his takes and releases, the feeling surprisingly soothing as I feel myself melt into him.

"Don't thank me. It's a pleasure. You know, I was going to do the same but I would have ended up calling Jesse or Jacob, then they would yell at me to go see you, and I would have gotten up and gone to your suite, you would've answered and we would've watched movies. So in the end, we would've gotten together anyways." He states, shrugging nonchalantly. I press a light kiss to his clothed chest. He doesn't react, he just keeps swaying with me, making me think that he just didn't care about things like that but the way his heartbeat quickened told me otherwise. It was like a car speeding down an empty high-way or a speedboat going along a calm ocean, trying to get home before the storm hits. A smile places itself upon my lips as the song ends, and I pull away, looking up at Matthew's sparkling blue eyes that looked as dazzling as ever.

"You're staring at my eyes again." Matthew whispers, and I release a breath that I did not realize I was holding.

"Sorry.. They happen to be very intriguing." I whisper back breathlessly, and Matthew's lips twitch into a small, but obviously fake frown.

"Sometimes I think you're more attracted to my eyes than you are to me." He pouts and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, who said I was the slightest bit attracted to you? I am an independent woman who doesn't happen to need a man in her life." I tease and Matthew seems to take me seriously, until I reach up and rest my hand on his cheek.

"I think I forgot to say that I do not happen to need a man other than YOU in my life." I reassure him and he relaxes slightly, but still holds a light look up suspicion in his eyes.

"So... you're attracted to me then?" I drop my hand and I laugh, grinning widely as I look at his perplexed expression as to why I was laughing.

"Yes, I am attracted to you Matty. Very attracted in fact." He sighs in relief and then proceeds to glare at me playfully. A voice comes through the speakers, announcing the following song. This song was a bit more modern, but I loved it. It was Classic by MKTO, a song that reminded me of some very amusing times. I grab Matthew's hand as I squeal excitedly. This song had been on the radio constantly as I drove through the United States to visit my mother over the summer, and he grins cockily.

"I am taking it that you like this song?"

"I happen to have a particular liking towards this song. Now come on! Show me some Matty moves!" I laugh loudly, the other couples suddenly not seeming as happy as we did. Even though we are not exactly a 'couple' yet. Matthew grabs my hand and steps back slightly, beginning to mouth the words to the beginning of the song, looking around.

"Aye, where's the drums?" He mouths at me and the drums begin to play, and I begin to sway my hips, and my hips only to the beat. He is still holding my hand in his, and I grin as he continues with the words.

"Oh girl you're shining

Like a fifth avenue diamond

and they don't make you like they used to

you're never going out of style."

He mouths, stepping slightly closer to me and I walk towards him as well, my hair brushing along my back gently as I move my body. The song keeps going, and Matthew and I end up as close as we were previously and I sway my hips against his, a cheeky smile spread across his lips.

"You're over my head

I'm out of my head

Thinking I was born

In the wrong time

One of a kind

Living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic."

"You sure you're not an angel?" He asks and I laugh slightly, shaking my head.

"Positive. If anything, you're the one sent from heaven."

We step back slightly as one couple bumps into Matthew, and I feel someone stop beside me. Matthew raises an eyebrow towards the man and the girl and I turn around, only to be faced by someone I'd thought I'd never see again.

"Well, well, look who it is."

The familiar voice rings through my head and all the other noise around me seemed to die down, my body freezing and my heart pounding in my chest. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding.

"What's wrong Sapphire, cat got your tongue?" His eyes twinkle with amusement as I remain frozen, and the girl beside him just giggles at the commentary, her pink lips twitched into a smirk.

"Who are you?" I hear Matthew ask beside me, confusion laced in his voice but once he looks down at me and sees my eyes gloss over, his eyes widen in realization.

"Gabriel... Aria..." He growls and his eyes narrow to slits, looking over at them. Gabriel takes a step towards me, and tilts my head up so my eyes make contact with his.

"Are you still as naive as ever? Oh and that dress is atrocious. You look like something that came out of a cave." Gabriel states, his hand slipping from my face, his eyes trailing up and down my body. My brain tells me to fight, to take a stand for myself once and for all, but my body has another reaction, a reaction that was rather unexpected. I let out a small sob, and the next thing I know, I am running, tears streaming down my cheeks. I hear the crowd of people gasp and I hear Gabriel howl out in pain. Aria's emits a shrill scream and I hear Matthew curse at Gabriel before running after me, calling my name. I run through the twisting hallways, bumping into people and apologizing between sobs. I crash into somebody, my face still buried in my hands and I look up to apologize, only to be met with a familiar pair of candy apple green eyes glossed over with worry.

"Sapphire?" Jesse's voice wafts through the air as his arms grab me to steady me but I push him away, as he stumbles backwards, his back hitting the wall slightly. He looks at me in confusion and tries to yell at me to come back but I take off once again, my feet getting sore from the pink heels I was wearing but I pushed forwards. I'd been running for a whooping ten minutes when I feel my weight shift from one leg to another rather quickly, and I hear a crack. At first, I thought it was my leg snapping in two, but when I felt no pain, I realized it was my heel breaking. I feel myself crash to the ground, my head hitting the wall, but not hard enough to knock me unconscious. Nobody remained in this hallway and it was quiet, the lights above illuminating my crumpled body against the green patterned carpet covering the flooring of the boat. I close my eyes and I lean my head in my hands, wincing at the pain in my feet and in my head from slamming it against the wall. I feel someone crouch down beside me, his soft cologne reaching my senses and I feel my body relax in his arms as he picks me up from the somewhat soft flooring. I lean my head on his shoulder, my body no longer convulsing with sobs and my cheeks dry, no more tears rolling down them. I hear a door open and my back meets a soft, plushy mattress, my head resting on thick pillows. I open my eyes and I see Misha closing the room door, opening the lights and laying down beside me. He makes no move to pull me close to him so I scoot over, resting my head on his warm chest. He wraps his arm around my petite waist, and I listen to his heartbeat slow down.

"What happened back there?" I whisper, my voice cracking as I look up into his deep, ocean blue eyes.

"I got angry... he started saying things about you as you ran off and I... I swung. I mean, I wouldn't have but something over came me. I'm not a violent guy Saph. I really am not." He sighs and I rest my hand on his cheek, stroking it softly.

"I know you aren't..." I whisper, pausing in between my sentences to take a good, long look at him as he chews on his bottom lip in worry, his eyes boring into mine.

"I know you aren't the bad guy here Matthew. If anything, i'm thankful that you did that. I was going to fight. I wanted to fight but for some reason, god forbid me from doing so, and I ran away in tears, a blubbering mess. Must have been quite the sight." I sigh, muttering the last bit sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"Hey... it's okay. It's normal to be scared to fight. For god's sake, you hadn't seen him in a long time, and he had cheated on you last time you saw him so it is normal for you to have run off crying." Matthew whispers, and he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, squeezing my gently before loosening his grip on me slightly.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me you know..." I say softly after a few minutes of calming silence, the only sound filling the room being his breathing.

"What? Seeing your ex-boyfriend and best friend? Oh and by the way, Aria? Not really the looks I was expecting." He grimaces, obviously talking about the fact that she was basically as orange as Donald Trump.

"No silly! You... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that's cheesy, believe me when I say that but I just thought i'd be honest and put that out there because now that i've met you, life seems so much better and you know, usually if i'd run into him and wasn't with you, I would've spent the night crying in my bedroom eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream or I would have a concussion from falling... again.." I mumble and he grins, chuckling softly.

"Well you're the best thing that's ever happened to me as well. No matter what happens, i'll never forget you... i'll never forget us.." He whispers and I smile.

"Also, thank you for punching the life out of Gabriel. Bastard had it coming. I know it's not very classy of me to use such language, but let's be honest. I needed to thank you for that."

"It's no problem." He replies and I laugh softly,

"That was one hell of a wild night let me tell you that. We went from singing to swinging rather fast."

"But it was all worth it. I got to spend the night with you."

"No pain, no gain." I whisper and Matthew erupts into laughter.

"No pain, no gain."


	7. Proposal, Interrupted

Sapphire's P.O.V

It'd been a month since Matthew and I had kissed, yet we still hadn't really introduced ourselves as an item to everyone else and to be honest, I was getting rather worried. I know, it definitely is not healthy to worry so much about a relationship but what if he disliked me? What if it was a kiss and then that was it? What if he threw me away like a rag?

I sigh and I roll over from my position on my stomach and I get up, and off Jesse's bed.

"Where you going Saph?" He raises an eyebrow and I simper, tugging him off the bed and onto his feet.

"Let's go for a walk! I think Jacob is going to propose to Mel soon!" I chirp, swinging Jesse and I's interlinked hands as we walk down the silent hallways of the ship. There was an art showcase up on the sky deck, and from what I heard it was rather marvelous.

"Why are we going to the art gallery?" Jesse asks, looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. However, I could not answer his question, and I just answered with a mere shrug, and a cock of my right eyebrow. We both spot Jacob and Melody at the same time, and our jaws drop open almost instantly. Jacob was wearing a fancy black suit and tie with a white undershirt, whereas Melody was wearing a flowing red dress, that reached just above her knees with a pair of black flats. They both looked absolutely stunning, and we watch as Jacob gets down on one knee, pulling out a black, velvety box, propping it open. Melody gasps, both hands instantly shooting up to cover her mouth as she spots the shining diamond ring that I had helped Jacob pick out months ago.

"Melody, I have known you for a while now, and if you say no then it can just be a promise ring but you... you are the reason I wake up in the morning, you are the reason I go to sleep at night, not because you bore me but because I know that if I get through with this day faster, i'll get to wake up to you, my beautiful girlfriend, and spend another day of my life with you. You mean the world to me, and the one thing I regret in life is not meeting you sooner, and falling in love with you much earlier because that would've meant that I could've spent more of my life falling in love with you every day, watching you open your eyes bright and early in the morning, hearing you sing 'Hey Jude' in the shower and it would've meant that I could've spent more time holding you in my arms, kissing you and telling you how special you are and how much you mean to me. I love to infinity and beyond, and even beyond that if that's possible. So Melody LeMay, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my beautiful wife?" Jacob says in as a mini monologue and I see him glance up at Melody hopefully, shaking the slightest bit in fear of rejection. Melody nods, and squeaks a small "yes", tears rolling down her cheeks as Jacob stands up, slipping the ring onto her ring finger and hugging her tight against his chest. Everyone is clapping and i'm leaning against Jesse who is struggling to keep it together, but who can blame him? I seemed to be having a rather big amount of trouble keeping myself from pouring Niagara Falls out of my own eyes when Valerie storms onto the deck, knocking a chair or two over before she finally reaches Jesse. I quickly pull away from Jesse's body, his arm dropping back to his side as Melody unwraps herself from Jacob's grasp, and they both glance at Valerie, a look of utter confusion plastered on both their faces.. Valerie looked quite frightening, her eyes blazing with fury at Jesse and I cannot help but feel worried for Jesse's safety. She tugs a crumpled piece of paper out from the back pocket of her white jeans, shoving it into Jesse's hand. She wipes away the tears pooling from her eyes, preventing them from streaming down her tear and make-up stained cheeks. Jesse opens the note, and his whole body droops, his eyes skimming over the words scribbled onto the piece of lined paper. He looks up, his gaze falling on Valerie's pained face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Valerie screams, her voice cracking as tears begin to pour out of her eyes once again. Jesse winces as she screams, and he steps back slightly, fearful that she would swing at him.

"Val, please listen to me I can explain-"

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? THE NOTE SAYS IT ALL JESSE." At this point, I was dazed. What note? What was she so incensed about?

"Valerie you have to let me talk-"

"What's going on?" I mouth to Melody and she frowns, shrugging but before either one of us can step up to calm Valerie down, she beings raging once again, and Melody shrinks back slightly into Jacob's arms.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU AND MATTHEW WERE TOGETHER?" I freeze on spot and Jacob's eyes widen, Melody's following suite.

Matthew and Jesse... together?!?

"Baby, we're not together! This is a note from six years ago!" Jesse remains calm, much to my surprise. I, on the other hand, could feel my heart shattering right there and then.

"WELL THEN WHAT IS GOING ON JESSE? WHY DOES THIS SAY THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM? YOU LIED TO ME, AND YOU'RE STILL LYING. I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE MATTHEW! HOW DARE YOU JESSE? I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!""

"BECAUSE WE DATED, OKAY? MATTHEW AND I WERE BOYFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND FIVE .YEARS . AGO. I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU. YOU KNEW THAT MATTHEW AND I HAD A PAST. I THOUGHT I COULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU TO NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF MATTHEW AND I, BUT YOU HAD TO JUST SCREAM AT ME BECAUSE OF MY PAST. DID I EVER SCREAM AT YOU FOR DATING RYDER FOUR YEARS AGO? NO, I DIDN'T BECAUSE ALTHOUGH YOU'RE STILL FRIENDS, I TRUSTED THAT YOU WERE GOING TO STAY FAITHFUL TO ME. BUT YOU HAVE THIS CRAZY IDEA THAT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH MATTHEW. I DO LOVE MATTHEW, BUT HE'S LIKE MY BEST FRIEND NOW. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE INTELLIGENT THAN THAT VALERIE BUT I THOUGHT WRONG." Jesse bursts out screaming, and he drops the note at her feet. Valerie looks at me, anger lighting up in her eyes like a fire and she clenches her hands into fists.

"Matthew...." She growls through gritted teeth and takes off running towards Matthew's dorm. I gasp, picking up the note and I follow her, running as fast as I could in my platforms but when I realize that I am not going very fast, I stop and take off my shoes as quickly as I can, dropping them to the floor and speeding after Valerie.

"VALERIE NO!" I shout through the almost empty hallways, pushing past the few people walking past us, glancing at us strangely.

"FUCK OFF SAPPHIRE, YOU'RE IRRELEVANT." She howls, but I have no time to pay attention to the sudden stinging in my heart at the comment. I chase after her as she crashes into Matthew's room and I call out her name repeatedly as she remains a few steps ahead of me.

"Jesus Val, ever heard of knock-" Before he can finish his sentence, a slapping noise echoes throughout the room. Matthew looks up, a red outline of a hand printed on his cheek and he looks up at me as I burst into the room.

"VALERIE, STOP IT!" I shout, feeling anger bubbling up inside of me and I step in front of Matthew, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I told you to fuck off." She says, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.

"And i'm not going to listen to the girl who's on a psychopathic rage. Go back to your room right now Valerie before I call security for abuse." I mutter, glaring at her.

"I'm not going to let you tell me what to do." 

"NOW!" I scream, my voice traveling from the room, through the hallways and onto the main deck. Valerie whips around, racing out of the room and back to her own suite. I turn around to Matthew and I shake my head.

"What happened?" Matthew whispers, his hand reaching up to touch his sore cheek.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you and Jesse dated?" I say softly. I tried to be angry, but I just couldn't be. I wasn't even disappointed, I was just... sad.

"How-How did you find out?" He asks, stuttering at the beginning of his sentence.

"Valerie found the love note Jensen gave you from five years ago."

 "Are you mad...?" He asks, gnawing at his bottom lip worriedly.

"I'm not mad Matthew. God, I wish I could be mad because anything, and I mean anything would be better than how betrayed I feel right now. I feel like now, you could still potentially like Jesse, and I could just be the chew toy in the middle that covers up your feelings."

"Sapphire please, you know that's not the case!"

"Do I Matthew? Do I really? Because the way you and Jesse talk about each other makes me doubt that." I say, shaking my head slightly, looking down at my bare feet as I take the crumpled note out from my hand.

"Hey Matty!

Listen, I know this might be weird for you considering the fact that we are/were best friends, but I need to tell you something.

I like you. Obviously you know that since we're dating.

Honestly, I didn't even know I was gay but apparently I'm gay for you.

I don't know how it happened, I really, truly, honestly don't, but it just... did.

Matthew Flynn Holiday, I am in love with you. Or, at least I think I am.

I couldn't be happier that you said yes. It made my day 10000000 times better and now I have a reason to be happy when I wake up.

I hope you love me just as much as I love you.

Love,

Jesse [aka your BOYFRIEND] Adara."

I read the note aloud and I hear Matthew sigh beside me, the bed squeaking slightly as he sits down on it. I place the note as gently and as neatly as possible before I take a deep breath, and I turn around, my skirt spinning around me swiftly. Matthew gets up instantly, taking my hand in his.

"Wait Sapphire please-"

"I just... I need some time to think this through." I mumble as I pull my hand away from his slowly. It was hard for me to do this, it really was, but I was fighting two feelings of heartbreak and I chose to take some alone time to think about future decisions.

"By "this" do you mean us?" He asks worriedly and I shrug, shaking my head sadly and unknowingly.

"I don't know Matthew. I just need time to think."

"I'm sorry Sapphire!" Matthew says, his voice almost a whimper.

"Have a nice night."

And with that, I walked out of the room, leaving Matthew all lone, staring at the empty doorway, the crumpled love note still laying on the bed, unread and tear-stained.


End file.
